The present invention is directed to a vehicle testing apparatus, and in particular to a roll/brake testing apparatus for testing of brakes and/or drive train components of an assembled vehicle.
Vehicle roll/brake testing machines are widely used throughout the automotive industry to verify the operation of various vehicle systems after the vehicle has been assembled. Known roll/brake testing machines include apparatuses having a single large roller and/or a pair of cradle rollers, with the vehicle tires being positioned on the rollers during testing. The roller or rollers of a testing machine may be rotated by the power train of the vehicle during acceleration of the vehicle wheels to a desired speed prior to application of the braking system. Alternatively, testing machine rollers driven by a separate drive unit may be used to impart rotational motion to a vehicle wheel, such as to a non-driven vehicle wheel. Braking force data over time is monitored during braking for verification of the vehicle braking system to confirm the operation and performance of the vehicle's braking system and/or drive train, with the braking force being derived based on the inertia of the testing machine roller or rollers and any other linked rotational inertia components.